Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Whether such tasks are performed commercially or by the homeowner, lawn care is generally not an endeavor that is typically performed with a single device. Edging, trimming, mowing, brush cutting, tilling, and/or the like, may each have a corresponding different device that is tailored for performing the corresponding task. Moreover, some lawn care tasks are suited for hand-held outdoor power equipment (e.g., chainsaws, trimmers, edgers, etc.), while other tasks are better suited for walk-behind outdoor power equipment or riding lawn care vehicles.
With a plurality of devices being likely to be employed for various different activities associated with yard maintenance, it is easy to appreciate that a corresponding plurality of individual power units of such devices will need to have fuel or power from various sources. With gasoline powered devices, the answer is of course to have plenty of extra gas available to power each device. However, solutions get more difficult with electrically powered devices, particularly battery powered devices in commercial environments. While a homeowner may use mains power to charge batteries for multiple devices, there is no guarantee that a commercial lawn care provider will have access to mains power while onsite.